The New Avatar!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto arrives in the Avatar world and his spirit merges with Aang to become the new Avatar. Naruto now he seeks a way to restore balance to the Four Nations and bring an end to a century long war. Image by optimusjimbo.
1. In the strange new land!

The New Avatar

0

Naruto x?

0  
Author's Note  
0

This story is based off a bit of study I was doing. And trope study. Harmless Freezing is a highly unrealistic trope used when characters are frozen by superpower or weapons turning them into humanoid Popsicle. Then shortly after, they thaw out, and they are mostly unharmed. Sure, they might shiver a bit, but they have absolutely no problems with hypothermia, frostbite, shock, or, with the covered in ice version, suffocation. After all, microwaving frozen food works! And there's all this buzz about ''Cryogenics'' (Not always used correctly as well.) which must mean that you can freeze and thaw people out with no problem.

Contrary to what people believe I know large harems and other such things aren't realistic or easy to do. I hand wave some minor things from time to time and things I haven't yet I will expand upon, if you can't wait and be patient for those explanations then I can't help you.

Anyway back to what I was saying. If the character's body itself is frozen, the situation is even more unrealistic. Unless you take special precautions when you freeze organic tissue, applied phlebotinum being involved and all, ice crystals will in a realistic matter form and rip apart the cell membranes. When it thaws out, all of the soft tissue turns into mush. There are ways of minimizing ice damage to frozen organic tissue (usually by injecting it with special chemicals), though whether it will be of any help to future scientists that try to revive the person is a matter of debate as any chemical that could be used would be extremely toxic.

Even if you avoid the ice crystals, there's the matter of having parts of your body at different states. Freezing is usually portrayed as instantaneous, but thawing is generally done more slowly. This would kill you. Imagine having your extremities full of oxygen-starved blood while your heart is still frozen. Not pretty.

Every other story has Naruto as some other Avatar, in his world while transplanting Avatar info. (Avatar reincarnation cycle in Naruto's world, no matter the story and I've seen just about all of them, really doesn't make any fucking sense. It's just avatar but replacing avatar with Naruto characters.) So I decided to do something new and unusual. Word of God telling us there is a herd of surviving Air Bison makes this all the easier. So expect some weird and unlikely shit for this fic. Here is how Kyuubi16 would do an Avatar story.

0  
Story Start  
0

 **Legend of the New Avatar  
-o-  
For as far as anyone can remember there has been an Avatar,  
Master of the Four Bending Disciples,  
Jie Shui Shen Gong-The Divine Ability to Halt Water,  
Yun Tu Shu-Ability to Move Earth,  
Zhi Huo Shu-Ability to Manipulate Fire,  
And Jie Qi Shen Gong-Divine Ability to Halt Air.**

 **This was just one of many powers that developed through the realms.**

 **Ki.**

 **Chi.**

 **Chakra.**

 **Magic.**

 **Many realms with many possibilities with countless heroes.**

 **And for many years the realms remained separate.**

 **Until Now.**

 **In another world a terrible being ravaged the earth until it was stopped by two brothers.**

 **One of the brothers would later father two sons to** **carry on his legacy,**

 **Burdens, rifts, and wars soon plagued the descendants of the two brothers,  
Countries and people were lost and a terrible war nearly consumed the world,**

 **For the word Shinobi would soon find peace.**

 **Peace often being nothing more than a dream for many realms was proven in one that it is indeed a possibility.**

 **Water  
Earth  
Fire  
And Air.  
A single being from that world holds the hope of a new age of peace,  
Taking on the memories of those he left behind during his ascension into sage hood the relic would now seek out to bring peace to other realms consumed by the cycle of hatred.  
A human, with power that was nearly unmatched,  
Clear pure eyes of blue shade,  
He would make the first step of making a new Era,**

 _ **And once again, bring order to the world.**_

''Hey girl,'' a voice softly said, belonging to a robed figure rubbing the fur of the Sky Bison. It was a large beast, with white fur and beaver-like tail, with brown eyes and six legs with three toes on each foot. The creature may not have been the size of a Boss Summon, but she definitely thwart most natural creatures he knew in size. ''We'll be there soon.'' he said as a ghostly image appeared next to him. She had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that fells past her waist, which she kept tied at the end with a bow. She was wearing a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back.

'' _We're almost there.''_ the young woman spoke to heavy coat person whose face was shrouded by the hood.

The sound of wolf-like howls filled the air. ''Those are sounds of an Alpha calling out to its pack.'' the person spoke. ''Some poor animal has met the end of its life.'' the person continued.

A sound of a woman's scream echoed through the air causing the person to look up.

 _''Naruto-kun.''_ the blonde haired woman called out to the young man who nodded and shed his coat.

''I know...'' he turned to his Air Bison. ''Come on girl, let's go.'' he stated as he and his Air Bison ran towards the origin of the scream.

 _Water._

 _Earth._

 _Fire._

 _Air._

 _My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace, when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads,_

 _That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked,_

 _Only the Avatar could master all four elements. Only he could have stopped the ruthless Fire benders, but . . ._

 _When the world needed him most . . ._

 _He vanished._

 _A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war._

 _Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe._

 _Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and believed the cycle to be broken._

 _But I haven't lost hope,_

 _For I feel a presence out there, someone powerful that can help us turn the tide and end the war, just like HE did centuries ago . . ._

 _For, I still believe . . . that someday, the Avatar will return to save the world._

0000  
Chapter End  
000

This is part 1 of the prologue. We've seen the stories where Naruto replaces Aang in a matter of speaking or hey he's an Avatar too for no reason. Hence my talk about Harmless Freezing and such at the beginning. Of course this my attempt at this sort of plot line so I hope it goes well.


	2. Jewel of the Water Tribe!

The New Avatar

0

Naruto x?

0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto arrived to the origin of the scream, sending the snarling and hungry beasts away with the use of a grand fireball. It was then he spotted the figure lying motionlessly on the ground. He ran his eyes over her body noticing the various tears in her body, cuts and gashes along her stomach, hips and legs. That was when he noticed the wound on her neck. He gently rolled her over and her torn outfit parted slightly, showing one of her breasts and three claw marks on her skin. _'That's going to leave a nasty scar.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to study the rest of her.

The wound was deep and needed immediate attention. She would die of blood loss in an hour or so. While prepping her for healing, , she started to stir. She groaned and squirmed while looking up at him wincing. Her wound obviously made her disorientated. ''Don't move..we don't want you aggravating your injuries.'' he gently urged her.

"Please help me," she pleaded while tears welled up in her eyes.

''Don't worry, I will.'' he said as his hand began to flow with a faint green light using the healing chakra to mend her wound while using the herbs in his pouch to clean her wound with his other hand. The girl whimpered and began to convulse in pain. To prevent her from trashing Naruto mounted her stomach as he continued to clean her wounds. Her screams caused his ears to twitch in pain. 'Sensitive hearing being a grand advantage his ass,' he thought. Eventually her pained screams subsided as she passed out from the pain.

After finally mending her wounds the blond scooped her up in his arms. He continued swiftly along in the general direction of where he assumed the Southern Water Tribe was. When he finally arrived, he noticed the fearful and hesitant gazes of the villagers; they were also women of various ages. That was something else he took notice of as he began to speak. ''She was attacked by wolves. She needs help.'' thankfully enough they weren't the overly suspicious type as several of them stepped forward to take the young woman from his arms for treatment. The blond found himself waiting outside the healing hut.

''It's not often we get visitors.'' a kindly, tired voice said, drawing him out of his semi-meditative state. She was obviously related to the girl he saved, a woman of elderly age wearing the same hair loops. ''You have my thanks of saving the life of my grand daughter stranger. I am Kanna of the Water Tribe.'' she introduced herself.

''I am...Naruto Uzumaki, a traveler.'' he cryptically answered.

''What brings you to our part of the world?'' she asked him, rubbing her tired old hands.

''I'm looking for a Water Bending teacher. I have had...visions you can say, that told me that my first step was to arrive here.'' he answered her. ''I wouldn't even know how or where to begin with air.'' he added, unsettling the woman a bit. ''Did I...say something wrong?'' he asked, taking notice of her rather stiff change in posture.

''I never thought I would live to see the day of your return. Though this form of yours is beyond anything foretold in the past.'' she answered him.

''You believe I'm the Avatar? Just like that?'' Naruto asked with rapt surprise.

''The only kind of people who believe they can bend the four elements without being the Avatar are those who the spirits haven't blessed with all their mental facilities. And from what I can see in your eyes, you've spoken only the truth.'' she motioned him to follow her. ''I'm afraid you're journey to this tribe has been less than blessed. The only bender among our tribe is my grand daughter and she is untrained. You will have to head to the Northern Water Tribe to find a master.'' she said as they came a stop outside a hut. ''You can spend the night here and I will introduce you to the rest of the village in the morning.'' she said as the hut consisted of a bed roll and other basic essentials. Transforming into the form of the fox, Naruto walked around the bed roll a few times before curling up in a ball and wrapping his tails around himself to keep warm.

That night he began to have more visions. Visions of both fire and pain. Despite it all Naruto couldn't complain until. ''Hello food!'' his ears twitched as the sound of heavy foot steps awoke him from his sleep. Looking up, the drowsy fox looked at a teenage male carrying a sphere. Wait a minute, sphere? The kitsune let out a yelp where scuttling out of here. ''Come back breakfast!'' the teen shouted as he chased after him. Far too drowsy to form a coherent thought and being overcome with the instincts that came from being in this far Naruto ran. The best place was none other then where that Water tribe's girl was at because a loud, sphere carrying boy shouting about meat would of course be thrown out.

Naruto dove under the bed of where the girl was. Thankfully the healing woman didn't notice him and promptly chased away the sphere carrying boy. After the woman soon left, presumably to let the girl rest Naruto came out from under the bed. ''No way!'' the gasp startled the kitsune and causing him to look up like a shinobi caught in the light of lanterns. ''Where did you come from little guy?'' she softly asked, gently rubbing the bandaged spot of her neck.

Naruto, being overcome by his animal instincts he leaped up to where the young woman was and nuzzled against him. She giggled as she gently rubbed his head, causing his tails to thump up and down. ''You must be a spirit. I've never seen an animal with so many tails before. My name is Katara and what's your name little guy?'' it was more of a playful, innocent question. Katara never expected the fox to answer.

''Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!'' he answered causing the girl to cry out and jolt back. She began following over the side of the bed only for the fox in front of her to shift into a human form and catch her. It happened so fast that Katara was still trying to work out what happened. ''I got you.'' Naruto softly stated, realizing their faces were dangerously as he looked in her eyes. He tried to say something, anything but he found his mouth suddenly dry.

''Am I interrupting something?'' The two looked up to see none other then the inquiring sight of Kanna, looking on the sight with interest and amusement. Upon realizing their situation the two separated and began sputtering, failing to put together a coherent sentence. ''Well Mr. Avatar if you're done attempting to woo my grand daughter the villagers are gathered in the middle of the town.''

Katara's mouth drop in awe as she looked at the former fox now man. The Avatar? The Avatar was here? He was standing right in front of her? The hope of the world? H-How was he so young? Didn't the Air Nomads die out years ago? And what was with the golden colored hair?

Naruto's cheeks heated up at the old woman's insinuation. He followed Kanna outside as he mumbled a kick sorry to Katara. The villagers were quite nice, although he still didn't trust that sphere chucking boy, Kanna's grandson or not. Though he finally learned the name of the young woman he saved. Katara, he wasn't sure what it meant in this world but it sounded nice. Of course after the whole introduction he found himself quite popular with the villagers. People asking him all sorts of questions and children wanting to play with him, especially once Sokka mentioned he was a shape shifter.

Though when Katara was feeling better Naruto began spending time with her. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her as he spent more time with her. Especially when the moonlight illuminated her dark, exotic skin. He knew that he was led here for some reason and he was sure it had something to do with this girl. Her being the only water bender in the Southern Water Tribe was beyond a mere coincidence.

Anyway the next several days were quiet the task. He watched as Sokka built a watchtower out of snow and ice and tried to organize the children that were no older then six or even into of coalition of warriors. Which was ridiculous as even the Konohmaru corps were eight and were aware of the basic concepts of shinobi life before they were expected to become warriors for the village. All and all it was far more fun to tag along with Katara. The girl kept herself quite busy, helping just about nearly everyone from sewing, cooking, to cleaning, and even baby sitting. Just watching her was a bit exhausting.

Though of course Naruto didn't spend his time lazing around. The last couple of days he was putting together rations and waiting for materials for winter clothing to be shipped to the village. Apparently the men were out and participating in the war that was sweeping the three nations and whatever money they could scrounge together was sent to pay for supplies to be shipped back to the village that was now depraved of its hunter and gatherers.

"You seem to be quite taken with our guest.'' Kanna, or Gran-Gran as she was better know by the youngest members of the village said as she began laying out the supplies for Naruto's winter wear.

''Gran-Gran,'' Katara bashfully gasp. ''I just...we're just friends. I am grateful that he saved my life that's all.'' she said, turning away from her grand mother. ''Not to mention I'm hoping I can one day learn how to water bend from him. It isn't like I fancy him or anything and I definitely don't like how his eyes sparkle in the moonlight.''

''I never said anything about his eyes or the moonlight.'' Gran-Gran innocently remarked as the flush on Katara's face began to spread. ''You're a young woman in the prime of her youth Katara and its perfectly natural for you to be attracted to our guest." Considering he was the only male around her age that wasn't her brother Kanna would have been surprised if Katara didn't have some interest in him.

Giggles echoed from outside the tent. Katara's attention was drawn to the sight of several of the villager's older women gossiping about their new guest as the current fox Naruto was being petted, albeit quite roughly by the child hood members of the village. ''He will be leaving in a few days. You might want to make the most of them.''

Despite the denials, Katara knew deep down that she did like the blond. She at least found him interesting and a refreshing mix-up from her usual and mundane life. Well, at least getting to know him a bit better wouldn't be all that bad, Katara figured.


End file.
